


Poot: Crossed Destinies

by BleachProductions



Category: Poot - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleachProductions/pseuds/BleachProductions
Summary: This takes place right before Spook VS Poot which hasn't been written yet.HERES A TIMELINE:Poot: ORIGINSNight Of PootReturn Of PootSpook Series (1-9)Poot: Crossed DestiniesSpook VS PootSpook Series (11-20)





	Poot: Crossed Destinies

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place right before Spook VS Poot which hasn't been written yet.
> 
> HERES A TIMELINE:  
> Poot: ORIGINS  
> Night Of Poot  
> Return Of Poot  
> Spook Series (1-9)  
> Poot: Crossed Destinies  
> Spook VS Poot  
> Spook Series (11-20)

It was quiet in the /r/twentyonepilots discord.. Too quiet. Poot was thought to have dissapeared after he was killed in Night Of Poot. That was only Tripoot. Poot was never gone. He was always here..

always..

POOT: CROSSED DESTINIES

Poot was hiding in the shadows. Ever since he killed all those people, he has been in hiding, but today he was going to make history. Poot walked out. Hatbox and Stella immediately noticed him. Stella tried to fight but Poot ripped his scalp off and ate his brain.  
Hatbox ran, and hid behind an alley. Poot walked past the alley. "I need to help Stella!" Hatbox yelled. He looked at him. It was too late. His brain was already out, and if he was alive, he would be brain-dead. "WHY?! I THOUGHT POOT WAS DEAD!!" Hatbox cried.  
Snax ran over with his shield, armor and spear and asked, "What happened Hat?". "Poot just killed Stella!" Hatbox yelled back. "I thought I killed Poot!" Snax yelled. Snax pulled out his walkie-talkie. "Young Ones, unite!" He said into his walkie-talkie. Tilt fell from the sky and Gummi jumped from behind a building. "Why did you call us Snax?" Tilt asked. "Yeah, I was eating buffalo wild wings.." Gummi said while wiping sauce off of his mouth. "Poot has returned. I thought I killed him but.. no.. Stella was dead before we could get to him.." Snax said sadly. "Well, what are we waiting for Snax?! We need to go find him!" Tilt said. "We cannot. He is too powerful. We must call someone else. Someone strong." Snax said. "You don't mean-" Gummi said while being cut off. "Yes.. we must call her." Snax replied. "We can't call her, she doesn't have a phone!" Tilt said. "I can be disguised as Vee and point her to where Poot is.." Gummi said. "Good idea, but we dont know where Poot is Gummi.." Snax said. "Actually, theres a tracker on him. It looks like he's at the abandoned warehouse." Tilt said. "Well Gummi, go get on your Vee costume." Snax said.

ONE HOUR LATER

Gummi/Vee was standing in the road. "Do you think you could point to me where the supplies are for weapons?" The Warrior asked Gummi/Vee. "It is over there." Gummi/Vee said while pointing to the warehouse. "Thanks." The Warrior said. The Warrior then went to the warehouse. Dust went in her face and she coughed. "This place is as old as dirt.." The Warrior said. "Yeah.." The Warrior's Sidekick agreed. All of a sudden, Poot dropped from the sky. "Who are you and why are you here?! This is my warehouse, now get out before I rip you apart! Don't underestimate me!" Poot yelled. "Hello?! You still haven't answered my question!" Poot yelled again.

"Howdy Poot.." The Warrior said.

THE END


End file.
